The Things Women Do for Chocolate
by Chuck Norris Worshipper
Summary: "Come on out guys. You had your fun—eavesdropped on our conversation, made us think that you ditched us in Hogsmeade, but WE won because WE got what we wanted—ZEH CHOC-O-LOT!" I cackled. MAY BE A PART OF A LARGER STORY LATER ON.


_**YOU MAY WANT TO READ "An Almost Yes" (another one-shot) first, but you don't have to. :)  
**_

**Another one shot with Lily, Audrey, James, and Sirius! I'm thinking of sticking them all in a story, which is why I'm sticking with the same extra OC. I'm not making this a story yet because I want to bounce around. I can write between them some other time. :3 They're happening in the order of my writing. I got this idea earlier today, and I think I'll be writing a one-shot a day if I can. Summer is a wonderful thing! It allows you time to write! :D Review, and enjoy!**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" I said as I changed out of my comfortable pajama pants into tight skinny jeans, and pulled a red tee shirt over my tank top.

"Because we're out of chocolate." Audrey reminded me briskly, tying her brown hair up in a high ponytail.

"Thanks to a CERTAIN SOMEONE…" I added loudly, but Alice didn't even twitch from her dreams of her secret obsession, Frank Longbottom.

Audrey rolled her eyes at me and looked critically at my appearance. "Your hair is a mess."

"Well, sorry for taking out my uncomfortable braid out before bed before I realized that we were out of chocolate!" I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror. My hair WAS a mess of waves and crimps. "Turn on the straightener." I commanded her.

"No, why don't you?" Audrey snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

We continued to bicker for a few minutes before a very annoyed Dorcas hopped out of bed and stomped out of bed and plugged in the straightener. "You guys are _ridiculous_." Dorcas rolled her amber eyes at us.

"Thank you, Dorie!" Audrey and I said at the same time, then childishly glared at each other. I hurriedly began to straighten my hair, even as it warmed up. The stupid Marauders wouldn't be waiting forever. Hopefully Remus could keep them in place for a good while while I tried to tame my stupid hair.

Straightening my stupidly thick red hair took a while, but soon Audrey was helping me too, so she must have been really excited about going to Hogsmeade on a night when we weren't allowed to go on. I don't think Audrey gets out much—actually, I don't "think", I _know _she doesn't get out much. But then again, neither do I.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm HEAD GIRL for pete's sake, and I'm sneaking out to Hogsmeade with the HEAD BOY and his devious friends. All for a few chocolates. My whole Hogwarts career could be out stake, and I'm risking it for a bit of chocolate! Still, I needed that chocolate…

Dang Potter for knowing my one weakness!

"Your hair looks great, now let's go!" Audrey announced.

"But I'm not wearing any makeup—"

"You don't need any! You're gorgeous, now let's go—"

"But I haven't been out of this room without makeup in three years—"

"We haven't even had this room for three years—"

"Not counting summer—"

"Even then, that doesn't make any—"

"Stop interrupting me—"

"You stop interrupti—"

"SHUT UP." Dorcas shrieked. "Or I'll bat-bogey hex you!" She threatened, and Audrey and me shivered on cue. Dorcas has a crazily scary bat-bogey hex.

"We'll be good!" I squeaked.

"We'll bring lots of chocolate!" Audrey added.

"Lots of it!"

"Lots and lots—"

"Yes, yes! Now go, and don't make a lot of noise when you come back or else you won't live to see another day." Dorcas growled. Alice had managed to sleep through our fights—she had for years. She only woke up to Dorcas _gently _shaking her. Nothing else works, I swear! Not even freezing cold water!

"Audrey, you're not wearing makeup." I realized as we trampled down the stairs to meet the guys in the common room.

"Oh, shizzle!" She gasped, and almost turned heel and ran back, but I grabbed her.

"If I can't wear makeup, then you can't. Besides, Dorcas is going to kill us if we go back."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were in the room?" She asked crossly.

"I dunno. I didn't notice it—besides, we are beautiful women who do not need to depend on makeup." Still, the thought of Potter seeing me without makeup made me shrivel in terror. But why? Why did it matter if Potter see me without a little mascara? All my mascara does is dye my eyelashes black, and a little lip gloss just makes my lips shiny. I think I can live without makeup.

And why would it matter even if I did wear tons of makeup? It wouldn't. I would be FINE for Potter to see a washed out version of me! Perfectly fine, despite me smelling him in that stupid love potion, Amortentia. Potter and I are NOT soul mates at all, and all those smells that I smelled could quite possibly be of someone else with that delicious mix. Besides, I've only smelled Potter once when Sirius tripped me and I fell on Potter's lap and he wouldn't let me go for two minutes while the Professor went to go get something….

"Ladies, looking lovely as usual." James smiled up at us as we stepped came into view of the common room. The fire was on and as cozy as ever. I longed to warm myself up by it, but I decided not to.

I glared at Potter, and noticed only two attractive guys stood in front of me: Sirius and Potter. "Where's Remus and Peter?"

"They crashed early." Sirius shrugged. "Remus sends his apologies. He would have loved to join your first visit to Hogsmeade with the opposite sex." He smirked at me.

"I have been on dates!" I said indignantly.

"Not to Hogsmeade. James hexed them before they got there." Sirius grinned.

"Well, this isn't a date, so, there." I said not so eloquently, sticking my nose up in the air and crossing my arms.

"Did I mention you look simply smashing tonight?" James put in brightly, huge smile on his face.

"Yes, you did."

"Then it must be true, as I have complimented you twice on the subject." He declared passionately.

"I don't need _you _to tell me if I'm pretty or not." I sniffed.

"You're not just pretty—you're beautiful, stunning, perfect, gorgeous—"

"Yes, yes, I think she get's the picture, mate." Sirius laughed.

"Shut up, Padsie! I was about to say "appallingly sexy", but you cut me off."

"That's why I wont go out with him." I stage-whispered to Audrey. Hm, she's been rather quiet… Well, she always is in front of Potter and his group. Well, except for when Remus is there. Usually they start talking about some homework assignment or something.

"Would you prefer just sexy?" James blinked at me.

"Have you ever thought that I don't LIKE to be complimented?"

"No, that thought has never once approached my mind because it is not true." He beamed at me.

"Stop smiling—do you ever stop smiling?"

"Why, yes! When I am forced to look at Snivellus."

"Are you going to stop acting all prissy and pompous and start acting normally? All this cheerfulness and big funny words is starting to get to me."

"Then will you go out with me?"

"I think I miss the mopey Potter from Potions. No, I will not go out with you! You had your chance to go out with me."

"How was I supposed to know you would turn me down?" Potter complained, raising his hands up in the air as we walked out of the common room.

"I could say the same to you!"

"I wanted to hear you say yes."

"No, first it was because you thought I didn't like you." I said matter of factly.

"Oh, Evans! If only you knew how painfully obvious it is that you simply adore Prongsie, here!" Sirius beamed at me, and I smacked him irritably, but didn't grace him with a reply. Of course, they took my silence the wrong way and thought I agreed because Sirius continued on.

"See, Prongsies? Notice how she doesn't deny it!"

"I didn't care about you enough to respond. I do not like James Potter in any way—AT ALL."

Well, I think he's hot and I sort of would like him as a friend, but he would be pushing it further. Does that mean I lied…?

"Liar." Audrey spoke for the first time, and I glared at her. "If that were the truth, then you wouldn't have asked James out."

"My plan was to just get by on the date then never speak to Potter again."

"So I _was_ right." Potter said gloomily, so quietly that I barely caught it. Audrey and Sirius didn't notice though.

Sirius and James—POTTER. His name is POTTER. Potter and Sirius lead us to a one eyed witch statue. "_Dissendium_." James—POTTER—muttered, and a slide appeared. I ran down the slide (what? I wanted to be the first one!) and tumpled onto the dirt floor. We had a long ways to go…

I felt something huge and heavy land on me. "AHHHHH!" I screeched. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU BIG OAF! OFF!" I screamed in pain. My back was KILLING me!

The things I will do for chocolate.

""Lily?" James's—POTTER's voice called down, panicked, and raced down the slide as well and toppled into what must be Sirius.

"OOOW!"

"Sorry, dear, I didn't know—"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched.

"Lily dearest, you'll have to be more quiet or else—"

"What's going on?" McGonagall's familiar voice demanded. Poor Audrey—she's still up there! "Are you aware it's after hours? And a secret passageway? Ms. Thurkell, I suspect there are others here—down there, perhaps? You wouldn't happen to be trying to sneak out with a certain few people, would you?"

"Oh, no, ma'am!" I could imagine Audrey shaking her head vigorously. "I was longing for a walk, and I thought, "oh, just this once!" so I went for a walk. I almost ran into Filch, mind you! I was muttering gibberish and all of the sudden, this slide appeared! It's an awfully cool coincidence, huh, Professor!" It seemed so far-fetched, but Audrey was probably looking so innocent that it confused you and you don't know what's right or wrong… She's done that to me a few times.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" I snapped at Sirius and he obliged. I took the opportunity to stand and rub my aching back.

"Hm, well, I'll have to deduct points for being out after hours, but I suppose that will be all as this is your first time. Now, hurry up to bed." McGonagall commanded, and I could hear Audrey scurry away. McGonagall sealed the entrance and darkness enveloped us.

I gulped. "What about Audrey?"

"I'll go get her, I suppose." Sirius sighed, and muttered some charm for the passageway to open up again after a moment to make sure McGonagall was gone. As Sirius began to climb up the slide, Audrey came racing down it. They eyes widened in terror as they hit, and Audrey shrieked in terror as they landed.

"Well… I guess we're ready to continue." Potter said as they untangled themselves. (Finally, I called him by his rightful name instead of James!) We began our journey.

I shivered. Why hadn't I noticed them wearing their weird, billowy black robes? Potter and Sirius made a point of wearing school robes that are three sizes to big so they swirl around them. On anyone else, they would look childish. On them… they look like male models.

"Why didn't you tell us it would be cold?" I demanded.

"Oh… it's cold?" Sirius asked absently.

"Of course you wouldn't notice—you wear those stupid robes everywhere!" I complained. "Audrey, it's like you're not even here! Talk to me before I resort to making conversation with Sirius!"

"Lily, quite frankly, I dislike how you act around James and Black, so no, I will not talk to you."

"Feel the burn, Evans."

"What kind of friend are you?" I sniffed.

"Do you have a cold or something, because you've been sniffling a lot." Sirius smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"So… Sirius, did you finish your part of Professor Calendar's homework?" Audrey broke the silence as we walked through the secret passage thingy. Professor Calendar was the Divination professor. She was just as crazy as the rest who taught the class—pretending to have the "inner eye". I mean, I respect the Inner Eye, but so many pretend to have it. I vaguely remember Audrey telling me that she was paired with Sirius—MAYBE THAT'S HOW THEY HAVE SMELLED EACH OTHER!

"Er… no." He admitted sheepishly. "I can't think of how to interpret your dreams. Dancing with a shiny green platypus in the rain? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"That you will be eaten by a plattigoat the day you turn 39. I thought it was obvious." Audrey stared at Sirius.

Sirius slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" The two lovebirds continued to chatter away when Potter nudged me, grinning widely.

"You're technically coming to Hogsmeade with me." He said.

Dang it. He was right. "Only for the chocolate." I reminded him.

"The things women do for chocolate." James shook his hea.

"Indeed."

Shortly later, with James and me bickering and Audrey and Sirius flirting (…in their own ways), we climbed up a latter to find ourselves in a cellar. "And here we are at Honeydukes!" James said cheerfully (when is he not cheerful?).

"Take what you want, but make sure to leave the money on the counter, plus a tip." James commanded us, and we skipped around, grabbing acid pops, drooble's best blowing gum, jelly slugs (not exactly chocolate, but still), shock-o-chocs, chocoballs, chocolate frogs, exploding bonbons, and other chocolately goodness. I slapped three galleons on the table, and stared mournfully at the amount of money I would be losing.

Audrey did the same, and we bagged our items and turned around to look for the guys. They were nowhere to be seen. "They're probably just outside." Audrey said, but she seemed worried. We walked outside, but they were nowhere to be seen.

And now we couldn't get back in.

"Well, Audrey. I do believe that Potter and Black have ditched us."

"It would appear so, Lily."

"How did I not think of this?" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"How will we get back to Hogwarts?" Audrey fretted.

"Walk, I imagine. It's going to be a bit hard to get back on the grounds without being caught though." I sighed heavily.

"The things a girl will do for chocolate."

"I hate Potter, Audrey."

"I join you in your hatred."

We began the long walk to Hogwarts. "We should start a fan club."

"Yes… But Potter hasn't been that bad this year."

"Are you kidding me? He's acted exactly the same this year."

"No, he's been halfway decent!" She argued.

"No, he hasn't."

"Well, how many times has he asked you out?" She challenged.

"Every da—" I cut myself of suddenly. How often DID he ask me out? "Erm… Well, at least once every two weeks… Okay, maybe three." I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. "I suppose once a month."

"Lily, it's October of our 7th year. You need to admit that you fancy the pants off of Potter."

"I do not fancy James!" But it seemed weak, even to my ears. Why? James is just as childish as he always has been.

"Yes, you do! You just called him James, even after he ditched you in Hogsmeade!"

"I don't know what to think anymore." I confessed. "He's so bloody attractive, and even his glasses aren't so much of a turn off anymore. And I like him even when he's childish, and I just want to laugh and say, "This is so typically James"—wait. No, I don't." I blinked. "I've had no thoughts of what I just said. Except for the glasses. They're not so bad anymore, I suppose." I shook my head.

"Well, it's not like you literally think all of that. Sometimes, you'll surprise yourself with your thoughts. That doesn't make it any less true."

"Fine, well if I fancy James, you're in love with Sirius."

"Did you just admit you fancy James?"

"No. But if I don't like James, then you fancy Sirius." I smirked at her.

"I don't fancy Sirius!" Audrey shook her head.

"You smelled him, and I know it!"

"How would I even know what he smells like?" She challenged.

"You fell on him in Divination!"

"That was back in 6th year—"

"Hold on… That happened at all?" I looked at her with startled eyes. She flushed.

"Um, yeah. James was being a jerk and he tripped me. I think I was supposed to fall on the table but instead I fell into Sirius's arms."

"Sirius did that to me, and I landed on James. He—"

"—wouldn't let you get off of him for two minutes. I remember." Audrey finished for me. I shrugged.

"So, you smelled him."

"No, I did NOT."

"Yes, you did. Why are you so bent on denying it?"

"Because he's bloody Sirius Black. Sometimes people made to be together don't actually fit."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, you and James smelled each other, but I don't see you falling into his arms."

"Whatever." I sighed. "I don't like talking about them. They're undeserving faggets."

"OBVIOUSLY, we are not gay." Came a hauntingly familiar voice. Audrey and I looked around wildly, but there was no sign of Potter or Black. Either they were invisible, or under that stupid cloak of theirs. I found out about it in 4th year when Peter let it slip.

"They're invisible. Probably heard our whole conversation." I growled.

"Well, that is just swell." She said sarcastically. "Why'd we even do this? It was a completely stupid idea."

"For chocolate, of course!" I said as if she was insane. "Come on out guys. You had your fun—eavesdropped on our conversation, made us think that you ditched us in Hogsmeade, but WE won because WE got what we wanted—ZEH CHOC-O-LOT!" I cackled.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Audrey?" I smiled innocently at her.

"I worry about you."

"Aw, thank you! I worry about you too!" I beamed at her. James and Sirius appeared, looking quite content with their "prank". "Come on, let's go home." Sirius smiled.

"Now that's a plan! I'm exhausted." I announced. "And cold. Why didn't we bring a jacket or something?" I turned to Audrey.

"Because we thought we'd be in a store the whole time." Audrey glared at James, but poor Sirius was feeling left out so I glared at him so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself falling into bed, exhausted. I restrained myself from an exploding bonbon. Audrey and I didn't dare turn on the light to change out of our clothes. We just fell into our beds.

"Goodnight, Lily dearest."

"Goodnight Audrey dearest."

And then I was dreaming of a certain raven haired boy that had four eyes-I mean glasses.

* * *

**MAY not be as good as my last one shot "An Almost Yes", but hey. The first one is always the best. :3 Tell me if I did a good job, or if I did a bad one.  
**


End file.
